Loving you
by jovin-is-awesome
Summary: Donghae and Eunhyuk both love each other, but they don't realise that the other party has feelings for them! Main pairing: Eunhae; with slight Kangteuk, Yewook and Kyumin. Sorry, but I suck at summaries! . Reviews well appreciated! :
1. Chapter 1

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 1

_Eunhyuk's POV_

It was just an ordinary day at the dorm. I came out of my room, bored, as I don't have any schedules for today. I sighed and continued walking, only to bump into someone.

"Oh…I…" I stared at Donghae who was smiling so widely, stammering. My face grew hot and my heart beat faster and faster. Sigh, he looks so…

"Eunhyuk ah, are you okay? You look really red. Do you have fever?" Donghae touched my forehead.

I blushed even more and instinctively grabbed his hand. "I…I'm okay! I…I'm sorry!" I mumbled as I let go of his hand and quickly ran away. Why? Why is my heart beating so quickly? I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae ran towards me again, this time putting his arms around my waist. I froze and stopped breathing altogether.

"Since you and I don't have a schedule today, let's practise dancing together, kay?" He smiled cheerfully and squeezed my cheeks.

"I…I…sure…"I stammered. Oh god, what's going on with me?

"Yay! Let's go!" Donghae skipped around and dragged me off to the dance studio.

_After dancing for 4 hours,back in the dorm…_

"Dinner's ready!" Ryeowook took out the dishes and placed them on the dining table. Everyone crowded around the table and sat down at their respective seats.

I picked up my chopsticks, ready to pick up the chicken. However, another pair of chopsticks from the opposite side of the table struck mine. Shocked, I looked up, only to see Donghae smirking from opposite me.

I gasped and blushed furiously. I let go of my chopsticks and Donghae quickly grabbed that chicken and stuff it in his mouth. He beamed at himself.

I got up, and everyone turned to stare at me. "I…I don't feel like eating." I mumbled and shuffled back to my room. I heard Donghae asking Leeteuk hyung worriedly, "Is Hyukkie okay?" Leeteuk hyung whispered back, "Maybe he's just tired."

But no! I'm not just tired. I…I don't know what's wrong with me. Lee Hyujae, what is wrong with you? Don't tell me…I'm…in love…NO! That can't be true! I'm not…gay…Suddenly, it dawned on me that I don't even know whether I love Donghae or not. It can't be! He's just a friend to me. Just a friend…that's right…just a friend…

I tried to reassure myself, but even so, I can't be sure what my true feelings for Donghae are. His smile, his tears, his dance…why do I remember all these about him so clearly?

"Lee Hyukjae! Get a grip on yourself!" I mumbled to myself. "Go to sleep…everything's gonna be fine tomorrow…" I lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. Right, this is all just a dream…I'll just sleep and everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 2

_Donghae's POV_

"I…I don't feel like eating." Eunhyuk mumbled and my smile slowing disappeared from my face. What did I do wrong? Is this my fault? Aish, Eunhyuk! It's just a piece of chicken! Eunhyuk stood up and shuffled his feet back to our room.

But I couldn't help but to have a sudden uneasiness about Eunhyuk not eating. "Is Hyukkie okay?" I asked Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung whispered in a low tone, "Maybe he's just tired."

I couldn't help myself and glanced at the shadow slowing disappearing through the darkness. I looked at my food and brushed off the thoughts about Eunhyuk. Aish, that little monkey! At most I'll talk to him later and apologise.

The rest of dinner was quite peaceful and everyone was talking excitedly about the upcoming concert. However, throughout this whole time, Eunhyuk never came out to eat anything.

"Teukkie umma?" I asked the leader.

"Hmm, Donghae? You want to bring some food to Eunhyuk right?" He predicted what I wanted to say and smiled, showing his dimples. "Go on. Talk to him okay? I don't want him to be so tired and stressed." He added worriedly.

"Yah, that monkey is going to be fine. It's just the stress from the concert." Kangin hyung wrapped his arms around Leeteuk hyung, causing the latter to blush bright red. "Hey…not in front of the young ones…"Leeteuk hyung started, only to be interrupted by a kiss from Kangin hyung. "Umm…umma, appa, I guess I'll leave you alone?" I took some cookies that Eunhyuk likes and proceeded to our room, leaving the couple behind.

"Eunhyuk ah? I brought some cookies…"I opened the door and peered in. No response. "Hyukkie? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Hae…leave me alone. I'm fine." He sniffed. What's going on? Hyukkie's crying? Worried, I quickly walked over and placed the cookies on the table.

"Hyukkie…what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt him tense up before he leaned his head against my chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hyuk…" I didn't know what to say and patted his head. My shirt was wet from his tears. He hiccupped and after a while, his crying ceased to a stop.

"S…Sorry, Hae. I…I'm sorry…" He looked down and tried to move himself away from me. I held him closer to my chest. He tensed up but slowly relaxed and his breathing became more even.

"It's okay…Is there anything you want to tell me?" I soothed him and asked him. He looked into my eyes and stuttered, "Hae…I…I want to tell you something. Pro…Promise me you won't hate me." He blushed furiously and looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah, Hyukkie. You know you can tell me anything." I smiled and held his hands. "Actually, I…" He was interrupted by a rumble from his stomach. I chuckled as he blushed even more. "Come on Hyuk, eat some food first okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 3

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"Hae…I…I want to tell you something. Pro…Promise me you won't hate me." I could feel my face burning up.

"Yeah, Hyukkie. You know you can tell me anything." Donghae smiled and held my hands. My heart skipped a beat.

"Actually, I…" I was interrupted by a rumble from my stomach. Donghae heard it and chuckled. I could feel my face turning even redder. Aish! What's wrong with me? Why must you rumble now, you stupid stomach? I cursed in my mind.

"Come on Hyuk, eat some food first okay?" Donghae picked up a piece and put it in front of me. "Ah, Hyukkie, ah…" He motioned for me to open my mouth. Embarrassed, I pushed his hand away.

"Don't do that, Hae…"I mumbled. Hurt was reflected in his eyes. He tried to smile but I could tell that he was hurt by my comment. I immediately regretted my actions. That fool, doesn't he know that I can tell how he feels through his eyes? After living with him for so long, does he honestly think that I won't notice?

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed up but relaxed after a few seconds. "Hae…I'm sorry…" I whispered into his ear. He jumped a little at how close I am to him.

"Hyukkie…" He stared into my eyes. My heart started to beat faster and faster. Is he confessing? I…I…What am I supposed to do?

"Do you want a biscuit?" He grinned cheekily as he pushed the plate towards me. My heart slowed down and I stopped smiling. That's it? He…he's not confessing?

"Hyuk? You okay?" Donghae waved a hand in front of me. I forced a smile at him. "I'm perfectly fine." I took a piece of the biscuit and bit a little. I realised this was the caramel biscuit that I have always loved.

Donghae smiled and took a piece himself. We talked about the other members and ourselves. We joked about how Kangin hyung and Leeteuk hyung were acting all intimate around each other. "And I saw Kangin hyung kissing Leeteuk hyung like this!" Donghae laughed and did some weird hand signs. I laughed along with him, but secretly in my heart, I wanted to hug and kiss him too.

We talked for about an hour more and we finished all the biscuits. "I'll go wash and cut some fruits for everyone. Come on, let's go." I pulled him up and practically dragged him to the living room. "Who wants to eat fruits?" I asked the rest of the members, who were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Everyone raised their hands. I sighed and went to prepare.

Opening the fridge door, I noticed that almost all the fruits were gone. Sighing, I took out all the apples, pears and whatever else I could find. After washing them, I started to cut them. However, my attention wandered over to Donghae. He was laughing and joking with Sungmin hyung about the show and I smiled at how cute he looked. Suddenly…

"AH!" I cried out. There was a deep cut on my finger and it was staining the apple red. Tears started to form in my eyes. "What's wrong, Hyukkie?" Donghae ran over. I couldn't control my tears anymore and let them flow down my face uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 4

_Donghae's POV_

"AH!" I heard a sharp cry coming from the kitchen. Panicking, I quickly ran there. "What's wrong, Hyukkie?" I wrapped my arms around him. Eunhyuk had tears flowing uncontrollably down his cheeks as the clutched his wound. It was a deep cut and the blood was staining the apple blood red. "H…Hae…" He sobbed.

Instinctively, I quickly hugged him and consoled him. "It's going to be okay. Come on, let's wash the wound first." I led him to the sink and placed his injured hand under the running water. As the wound was clean, we went back to our room to help him bandage his wound.

As we walked across the living room, Teukkie hyung stared at me with a what-just-happened gaze. I gave him an assuring glance. He relaxed and laid on Kangin hyung's chest, who in turn gave umma a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hyuk, sit down first, kay? I'll go get the first aid kit." I searched through the drawers to find the box that we rarely use. Finally, I found it and I started to apply antiseptic on the wound. "This might hurt a little. Just bear with it." I smiled at Eunhyuk. He whimpered as the pain seared through the wound. His tears are slowing forming at the corners of his eyes but he tried his best to resist crying.

To reward him, I hugged him and pecked him on his cheek. I could feel him tensing up and blushing. That's my Hyukkie, so easily embarrassed. It's just a kiss between friends. As I bandaged his hand, Eunhyuk stared at me. "Hae…" he started.

"Hmm…" I glanced up, grinning widely."Donghae, mianhe. I'm sorry for bothering you…" He gave me an apologetic look as he looked away. I sighed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. And besides, it gives me the chance to be closer to you." He blushed at my last comment. I laughed at his bashfulness. "No, no, I'm kidding. I'm not gay." I laughed loudly at my own comment.

"There! All done!" I finished bandaging his hand. Eunhyuk looked away, crestfallen. "S…Sure, thanks, Hae." He mumbled. I didn't really take notice of this as I thought he was tired out from all the schedules. "Hyukkie ah? If you are tired, you can sleep first. I'll try not to wake you up later when I come in, okay? Don't worry." I patted his shoulders. He nodded but kept silent.

As he prepared to go to bed, I looked at him again. Was he really okay? Was what I felt about him really just friendship? Was there…something else? I sneaked a peek at him. He was handsome. His features are so delicate. His muscles are so well-toned. He…Wait. Why am I thinking of Eunhyuk's…body? I panicked and quickly rushed out of the room to calm myself down.

What's going on with me? I took in deep breathes. I tried to reassure myself that I'm not gay, but it's not working! I'm not gay…or am I? NO! I can't be! Even if I was, Eunhyuk would never be gay. He would never return me my feelings. He is 100% straight.

I blushed unconsciously and walked out to the living room to join everyone else. As I plopped myself next to Heechul hyung, my mind wandered off on its own. His sleek dance moves, his perfect body, his tears…My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I snapped back to reality.

"Donghae ah!" Heechul hyung snapped. "What are you thinking about? I've called you three times but you didn't listen…" I didn't bother to listen to what Heechul hyung had to say. I got up and mumbled, " I'm not feeling too well. I'll go out for a while." "HEY! I'M NOT DONE Y-" Heechul hyung was yelling but I didn't care. I needed to go somewhere quiet to think. Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 5

_Donghae's POV_

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE Y-" Heechul hyung was yelling but I didn't care. I needed to go somewhere quiet to think. Alone.

It was freezing outside and to make things worse, I was just wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I shivered and regretted running out without bringing a coat. Shrugging the thought off, I trudged off to the quietest place in my mind - the park.

Luckily for me, there weren't a lot of people on the streets at this time. I mean, why would there be anyone wandering around the cold and quiet streets of Seoul at 12am? Sighing, I sat down on the bench in the park under the lamp-post.

Pushing my fingers through my hair, I put my head between my hands and tried to sort out my thoughts. Lyrics from the 2PM song, Without U, started to form in my mind. _Listen, everything happens for a reason, everything happens for a reason…_ Everything happens for a reason? But what reason could it be for me to fall for Hyukkie?

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down. _Give 5 reasons why I love Eunhyuk. 1) He is really handsome. 2) He is cute and adorable in his own way. 3)The way he dances is just so sexy and irresistible. 4) He has a really hot body; I guess he has been working out lately. 5) When he comes close to me, I just want to hug him and kiss him in those soft lips of his. Hmm…_I thought to myself. _This still doesn't show that I'm gay and in love with Hyukkie. Give 5 reasons why I don't love Eunhyuk. 1)…_

Suddenly, I realised that I can't think of any reasons to not love Hyuk. I mean, he's great, he's fantastic, but why is it that I can't think of anything when it comes to the list of why I don't like him? This doesn't make sense at all!

Maybe…just maybe…I might be in love with Hyukkie. But I need to know if he has any feelings for me. Does he love me too? Or does he just love me as a friend?

Sighing, I stood up and glanced at my watch. What? 2.30am? Shoot, Teukkie umma's going to kill me. Groaning, I slowly trudged home. On my way back, I met a small group of drunken men. They were flirting with a group of girls. Disgusted, I shrugged it off and continued to hurry back home.

When I passed by a dark and quiet shortcut, I quickly ran towards that direction, hoping that I could reach the dorm earlier this way. But, as I continued walking, I realised that I was being followed. Scared, I tried to walk faster, but the people behind were slowly catching up. I turned round the corner and saw a dead end. Desperate, I tried to look for other exits, but in vain.

"Look what we have here." I turned around and realised it was the group of drunken men from earlier on. Instinctively, I stepped backwards and my back was soon against the wall. "W-What do you want from me? D-Don't come closer." I tried to push them away but they were too strong. I soon found myself pinned against the wall and not able to move.

"This one's cute." One of them giggled as he grabbed my face. I turned away and struggled. "Ooh, and feisty too. I like those who are feisty." Another man pushed me against the cold hard ground and started stripping off my shirt. Freaked out, I screamed out loud but a strong grip muffled the scream. I prayed silently in my heart as the tears started to fall. _So…what's the reason for this to happen to me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 6

_Eunhyuk's POV_

As I lay on the bed, I tried to sort out my thoughts and think logically. There really was no reason for me to be upset just because Donghae said he just saw me as a friend right? I mean, he's not gay like me, so why would he think of me as anything more than a friend?

Suddenly, I heard Heechul hyung shouting from the living room and a loud and resounding crash of the door. Curious, I made my way to the living room and saw Hankyung hyung trying to calm a fuming Heechul hyung.

"What happened?" I asked. "THAT LEE DONGHAE IS GETTING FROM BAD TO WORSE! HE'S NOT EVEN RESPECTING HIS HYUNG ANYMORE-" Heechul hyung was cut off by Teukie umma snapping, annoyed.

"Heechul! Shush! You are scaring poor Ryeowookie over there! And that Lee Donghae! No manners at all! Eunhyuk ah, do you know where he went?" His voice became softer as he called for me. Ryeowook who was frightened by his hyungs sudden shouting was cuddled against Yesung hyung who was calming him down.

"Uh…I'm…uh…" I didn't know what to say. I mean, there must be a reason for Hae to just run off like that right? I could think of a possible place – the park, but if he went there, he wanted to be alone right? "Why not we just wait for Hae to come back? If you guys are tired, you can sleep first, I will wait for him." I suggested.

Kyuhyun yawned and nodded. "Then I and Minnie hyung will sleep first. Goodnight, hyungs." He carried a sleeping Sungmin hyung bridal style back to their room. Yesung hyung supported a sleepy Ryeowookie back to their room while Heechul hyung stormed back to his room, still fuming mad. Hankyung hyung sighed and followed his lover back to their room behind.

Leeteuk hyung and Kangin hyung decided to wait together with me and we sat down together on the sofa. However, Leeteuk hyung soon fell asleep and had his face nuzzled into Kangin hyung's chest. Staring at his lover, he slowly picked the latter up and walked slowly back to their room.

Before he went in, Kangin hyung said, "Eunhyuk ah, don't stay up too late. If you are tired, go and sleep first." I nodded but did not move. Kanging hyung sighed and gave up persuading me. As I waited and waited, I kept glancing at my watch. Sigh, why is Hae taking such a long time? What is it- Slowly, without me noticing, I fell asleep on the sofa, still waiting for him to return.

"_Hi, my name is Lee Donghae. What's yours?" His smile was so wide. I stared at my fellow would-be-band-mate and smiled my famous gummy smile back._

"_Lee Eunhyuk. Nice to meet you."_

"_I heard that Eunhyuk sshi could dance really really well! Could you dance for me? Please?" He gave a puppy look and begged._

_I sighed. "It's okay, you can just call me Eunhyuk, drop the formalities. Well…Donghae, you could dance pretty well yourself too, I heard. Why not we dance together?"_

"_Yeah, sure! I-_

Jerking up from my sleep, I realised what I did and groaned. I glanced at the watch and gasped. It was 2.30am and Hae's not back yet. I started to panic. What could possibly have happened to him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 7

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"TEUKIE UMMA!" I screamed as loudly as I could as I rushed to Leeteuk hyung's room. As I barged in, I could see a sleepy Leeteuk hyung rubbing his eyes while Kangin hyung scowled at me.

"What's wrong, Eunhyuk? Don't go screaming so early in the morning, people need to slee-" I interrupted Kangin hyung and panicked. "Teukie hyung! Hae's not back yet, and it's already 2.30 in the morning! Something might have happened to him!" I said everything in one breath.

By now, everyone had crowded around the room. Tears started to form in my eyes. Oh god, what could have possibly happened to Hae? Please, please, don't let anything happen to him…Hearing what I said, Leeteuk hyung immediately jerked up and started to instruct us.

"Kyuhyun and Sungmin, you guys go and look at the places around the pool. Hankyung and Heechul, go and search around SME. Kangin and I will go to the café that we often visit. Eunhyuk and Siwon, go and search around the park. Yesung and Ryeowook, stay at home and call us if he comes home. Shindong and Kibum, you guys can call people related to Donghae and see if they know where he is. If there is anything, call me at once." With that, everyone rushed out and went to search for Donghae.

Siwon and I rushed to the park near our dorm and combed the entire park. But there was no one in sight at all. Not giving up, I ran around the buildings in this area and tried to find someone who looks like Hae. There wasn't a single soul in the streets.

Freaking out, I ran towards the park again, hoping to find Hae there, with Siwon right behind me. On our way to the park, Siwon stopped me. "Hyung, wait. Listen." He pointed to a dark alley. I strained my ears and heard muffled screams. Suddenly, I froze. Donghae. Glancing at Siwon, I nodded and the two of us ran towards the source of sound.

"DONGHAE!" I shouted frantically for him. The muffled screams became louder and louder. We stopped as we reached a dead end. I saw five men pinning Hae down and he was struggling beneath them, shirt ripped and chest exposed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he had the word fear written all over his face.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I ran forward and bashed the guy that was right on top. Siwon gave me a hand and kicked his right foot. Howling in pain, he ran away, not even turning back once. I felt my cheek being punched and annoyed, I fought back. I couldn't give a damn about myself anymore. I was so pissed off by what those guys were trying to do to _MY_ Hae. By the time I finished bashing the second guy, Siwon had already chased the others off. Panting, I rushed forward to help Donghae, who was still in shock from what had happened.

"Donghae! Are you okay?" I instinctively took out my coat and out it over him. "H-hyuk…"Maybe it was due to shock, he passed out right into my hands. "Hae?" I started to worry. Siwon dialled Teukie hyung's number. "Hyung, we found him… Yeah, he's fine…I'll explain more when we reach home." I lifted Donghae and carried him back to the dorm.

We walked silently back to the dorm. On the way, I looked at his face. The tear stains were still there, and he looked so hurt. I silently cursed myself. _Why didn't I protect him? If I had loved him, I would protect him from harm and being hurt. Not only have I failed myself, I have also caused Hae to be in danger. I'm sorry, Hae, forgive me?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 8

_Donghae's POV_

"_Let me go!" I screamed as tears welled up in my eyes. I fought back my tears as I was pushed against the cold hard ground._

"_Shut up, you bitch!" A low menacing voice ordered. Ignoring it, I struggled and screamed out loud, hoping to be heard by someone, anyone. A slap was dealt across my face as my shirt was stripped off me._

_I could feel the cold air against my chest as the ringing in my ears continued from the impact of the slap. The tears in my eyes cannot be held back anymore and I allowed them to flow down my cheeks slowly._

"_Donghae!" Someone was shouting my name. Who could it be?_

"_Donghae!" That voice…it sounded so…familiar…_

"_Donghae, wake up! Hae, are you okay?" Someone was shaking me…who are you?_

"Hae!" I jolted up and realised that tears were flowing freely down my face. Eunhyuk was looking at me worriedly.

"Hae? Are you okay? You were screaming just now." He helped me up and asked worriedly. Everyone else were crowding around the bed and Teukie hyung was crying, with his head on Kangin hyung's shoulder.

"Hyukkie told us what happened…you have been sleeping for about 15 minutes or so…" Sungmin hyung added, softening his tone. "Donghae ah, are you okay?"

Ryeowook who was crying till his eyes turned red, lifted his head and mumbled, "Donghae hyung, we were so worried…Teukie umma has been crying since Siwon hyung and Eunhyuk hyung carried you home." After he said that, he continued crying while Yesung hyung hugged him and comforted him.

"I'm fine…sorry guys…"I mumbled, but was interrupted by a furious Heechul hyung. "WHO ARE THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" He was restrained by Hankyung hyung, who was struggling to hold on to a storming mad Heechul hyung.

"Heechul, calm down." Leeteuk hyung sat down by the bed, eyes red and swollen from the crying. "Donghae dear, are you okay? Are you still freaked out by what happened?" He asked.

"I'm okay…really, Teukie hyung. I…I just need some rest…" I mumbled incoherently. Nodding his head, Teukie hyung stood up and chased everyone away and said, "Hae, if you need us, just call us, okay?" I nodded my head.

Everyone started to move off except for Hyukkie. He stared at me intently. "Hae…" He started.

Not able to hold back the tears anymore, I allowed them to flow freely down my cheeks. "H…hyuk…" I cried out as he hugged me tightly. "I was so scared…"

"Shh…it's okay…everything's fine now…" He hugged me even tighter as he whispered into my ear. I felt the warmth of his back, and cuddled even closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 9

_Donghae's POV_

Without knowing it, I had once again fallen asleep in the soft and gentle arms of Eunhyuk. Amidst the chaos, I found a soft and gentle angel, one who had me in his arms, safe from everything in this world.

"你的呼吸 穿過身體  
我來不及反應  
你的聲音躲在耳裡 讓我生病  
謝謝 你給的讓我沉迷  
讓我丟掉了姓名  
在好奇的時候 拉不住眼睛…"

I jerked up and found that Hyukkie had fallen asleep beside me. Smiling sadly, I covered him with the blanket and went out to the balcony to look at the stars.

Eunhyuk, your breath and your voice…they get me intoxicated. Just thinking of you can make my mind go wild and crazy. Why is it that you just can't return me my feelings?

"_Donghae!"_

"_What is it, Hyukkie?" An overly excited monkey was seen hugging me and jumping in joy._

"_Our album! It has sold over a million copies!" He squealed and hugged me even tighter._

"_Ohmygosh! Hyukkie! ONE MILLION COPIES!" We held each other's hands and jumped up and down in joy._

As I remembered the good times we had when we first knew each other, I chuckled softly at our innocence and immaturity. Sigh, the good times are all gone now. Since when did I have feelings for Eunhyuk? I mean, he's a guy right? Even if he does like me back, it will be against the society norms and the fans might not like it. I really don't wish to see Eunhyuk hurt.

"Hae? Not asleep yet?" Sungmin hyung tapped me from behind and smiled softly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much actually. It's just…" I sighed as I turned around and continued looking at the stars.

"It's just what? Hae, you know you can tell hyung anything right?" Sungmin hyung hugged me.

I hugged him back and tried to piece my thoughts together. "Well, hyung, …if I say I like someone, but he's a guy, what should I do? I mean…I don't even know whether he likes me or not. What if he doesn't like me? Or what if he hates me once he knows I'm gay? A normal guy wouldn't fall for another guy right? So that…" I continued to blabber on and on without even noticing that tears have fallen down my cheeks.

"Hae, that person's Eunhyuk right?" Sungmin hyung pulled me closer and wiped my tears off while smiling.

"Hyung, how did you know?" I stared at him, shocked at the fact that he could actually tell that I had feelings for Hyukkie. How did he find out?


	10. Chapter 10

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 10

_Donghae's POV_

Sungmin hyung just smiled and chuckled, "Haha, actually, everyone knows about this. You two little brats are the slowest ones here." He patted my head and smiled warmly.

Really? How can everyone know all these? "Ohmygosh…this is so embarrassing…"I mumbled to myself as I covered my face with my hands. How am I going to face everyone next time? I could feel my heart racing faster and faster and my face becoming redder and redder.

Sungmin hyung chuckled again and pulled me into a deep embrace. "It's okay, you pabo. We all support you two getting together."He pulled my hands away from my face and smiled. "Go and try your best to make that little monkey know about your feelings. Don't keep everything to yourself. You'll only hurt yourself okay?"I nodded my head as he hugged me again.

"I'm going to bed first. Don't stay awake for too long. We have a long schedule tomorrow. Remember what I said tonight!" Sungmin hyung said as he went back into his room yawning.

I sighed as I looked at the stars again. They looked so bright and carefree. How I wished I was a star. I laughed at my foolishness as I went back to my room too.

Eunhyuk was still peacefully sleeping so I decided to keep quiet so that I would not wake him up. I crept back onto my bed and looked at his sleeping figure. He looked so…peaceful.

I moved a little towards him and stared at him closer. He looks really handsome and his features are so refined. And his lips, they look so…inviting. Wait. WHAT? I just said what?

I slapped myself lightly as I chided myself. Lee Donghae! How can you be such a pervert? Aish! This is so embarrassing! I used the blanket to cover my face as I silently scolded myself. But…one kiss would not hurt right? Just one kiss…

I leaned towards Eunhyuk and hesitantly, I pecked him softly on his cheeks. As I pulled away, I felt a strong pair of arms pulling me towards Hyuk. He opened his eyes and smiled his gummy smile. I blushed as I gasped, trying to pull away from him. Since when was he awake? Did he realise what I did?

"Yah, Donghae! Stop pulling yourself away from me! Come closer." He frowned a little and hugged me tightly. "C…Can't breathe…"I choked as he immediately released me. "Sorry Hae! Oh gosh, are you okay?"He panicked and started to tear up. "Sorry Hae, sorry, I never meant to do that. Sorry!" He cried out as he looked away. "I just wanted to hug you."

I laughed at his innocence as I turned him around to look at his face. "You pabo. Why would I ever hate you? It's okay, it's not your fault." I wiped his tear stains away and stared into his eyes. "Actually, I have a confession to make…"

He immediately sat upright and pulled me up too. "What is it?"He looked at me excitedly. "Do you have a present for me? A surprise?"

"Actually…I don't know how to say this but…" I took a deep breath.

"What is it? Tell me quick!"

"I love you, Lee Hyukjae."


	11. Chapter 11

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 11

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"I love you, Lee Hyukjae."

Wait, what? Am I dreaming? I stared at the perfectly flawless serious face in front of me. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Yes, I'm dreaming.

"No…I'm dreaming right, Hae? I'll go and sleep. No, no, I'm dreaming…"I tried to fall back asleep but a strong grip shook me.

"Lee Hyukjae! No, you're not dreaming. I just confessed. Yes, I love you; I love you, Lee Hyukjae." There was a hint of desperation in his voice. "I love you so much…" I could hear his voice cracking with sobs.

I'm not dreaming? But…the figure that I have been in love with since we debuted…the one that I have always been with despite everything…he's telling me he loves me? That's not possible! It must be a trick or something. I'm…I'm just not good enough for him, he deserves someone better.

"Hae?" I whispered. "Is that…true?" I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really love me?

He stopped sobbing and looked at me. "Lee Hyukjae, ever since we debuted, I have been madly in love with you. It's okay if you don't love me back, I can understand if you don't like a disgusting gay like me…"His voice trailed off and I heard sobs again.

"Hae, listen to me." I stood up but he ran out of the room, crying. "Donghae!" I ran out after him. I can't just let him go just like that. I haven't confessed yet.

I caught up with him and hugged his waist from the back. He stiffened and cried out, "Go away…" I hugged him even tighter. "No, I'm never going to let go."I turned him to face me. He blushed and tried to look away.

"Donghae, look at me."

"If you are going to reject me, n…no."

I chuckled. "Who said I was going to reject you?"

His eyes widened and he looked up. "Wh…what do you mean?" He was shocked.

I smiled as I took this chance to peck his lips. "I love you too, Lee Donghae, always have and always will."

He blushed even more and asked timidly, "Really?"

I ruffled his hair and grinned my usual gummy smile. "Forever and always."

He gave a short outburst of victory and tackled me to the ground. "Eunhyuk loves me too!" He squealed as he ran around the dorm waking everyone up by screaming this piece of good news into their ears.

I chuckled as I ran after him, trying to quieten him down and dragged him back to our room. Oh gosh, I'm going to be in deep trouble tomorrow. Sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 12

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"Lee Hyukjae! Get your freaking bum out of bed NOW!" The door slammed open and an enraged Kangin barged in.

"Kangin hyung! Don't disturb my Hyukkie, let him sleep!" Donghae bounced in, trying to chase Kangin out.

"You two devils ruined my sleep and YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT DISTURB HIM?" Kangin's temper flared as he shouted at Donghae.

I couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of bed. "Hyung, don't shout at my Hae like that. It's not his fault. And it's not mine too." I defended Donghae who hugged me from behind as he whispered a good morning into my ear. I smiled as Leeteuk hyung strolled into the room sighing, dragging Kangin hyung with him.

"Come on, let's go. You won't want to wake Cinderella up. He's temper is worse than yours in the morning…"

"Let me kill these two idiots first…"

"Dear, please?"

Kangin hyung looked at the tired looking Leeteuk hyung and immediately followed him out, sighing in defeat. As he went out, he glared at Donghae who was doing a small victory dance to himself.

"HYUKKIE!"

"Yes, Hae? We have to get ready soon, we have a photoshoot at 8 today."

"Aww…Hyuk, are you angry at me?" I turned to look at him. He gave me his puppy eyes and pouted.

I groaned. No no no no, this is NOT going to happen to me first thing in the morning. I looked at him again. Urgh, who can resist those cute puppy eyes of his?

"Lee Donghae, I love you so much. Do you really think I'll be angry at you?"

"But…"

"It's just that we are rushing for time so…"

"Okay okay. You're even naggier than Teukkie umma." Donghae bounced away as he stripped to change. Sighing, I shook my head. He could be soooooooooo immature at times.

"Eunhyuk ah, Donghae ah, I has prepared breakfast so please help youselves." Hankyung hyung popped by the room and stuttered.

"Hannie, it's "I have prepared breakfast" not "I has prepared breakfast"." Heechul hyung jumped onto Hankyung hyung's back and corrected his mistake. I grinned as I smelled the aroma of Hankyung hyung's all-time famous Beijing fried rice.

"Let's go! I'm famished!" I was dragged by Donghae who was skipping excitedly out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 13

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"Okay, can you slant your body more to the right? Yes, that's right…"The cameraman was taking pictures for our latest album, Bonamana.

Donghae was wearing a loose fitting tank top and when he caught me staring at him, he gave me a seductive wink before laughing out loud. I blushed and quickly turned my head around. Aish, what's he trying to do?

"Hyukkie!" he pounced onto my back and tackled me to the floor.

"Yah! Stop it! It's ticklish!" I half-laughed, half-chased him around the area. We continued chasing each other until Heechul hyung got annoyed.

"What's wrong with the both of you? Can't you be more mature?" He snapped at us while trying to fix his hair.

"Chullie, there's nothing wrong with your hair. You look perfect." Hankyung hyung whispered into his ear while helping him massage his shoulders.

"No, my hair's in a mess." Heechul hyung complained.

"You're perfect in my eyes." Hankyung hyung pecked Heechul hyung on his lips. A small smile was formed on Heechul hyung's face.

"Okay, everyone get into place, we're taking the cover photo."

We took our positions and Donghae stood beside me. He looks so…cool. Maybe not as cool as Siwon or Kyuhyun, but still…cool and charismatic in his own way.

Suddenly my phone rang and Donghae's part in Bonamana started to blast across the photoshoot area. Donghae laughed as I quickly picked up the call, embarrassed.

"Hello?"

"Eunhyuk oppa, it's me, Hyoyeon."

"Ah, Hyoyeon! Is anything the matter?"

"I just wanted to ask you out to have dinner. Just the two of us. Are you free now?"

"Err…yeah, once I'm done with the photoshoot…"

"Great! Then I'll meet you at the famous Japanese restaurant near SME at 7. See you there!"

"Wait…" Urgh, she hung up on me. Wait, but why would she want to ask me out for dinner?

"Eunhyuk, once you're done with that phone call, can you come back here? We're all waiting for you!" Leeteuk hyung chided me.

"Sorry sorry! Let's continue." I quickly ran back and the photoshoot continued as usual. But I still don't understand, why did Hyoyeon ask me out for dinner?


	14. Chapter 14

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 14

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"Oppa!" Hyoyeon smiled as she saw me enter the restaurant. The restaurant was empty, except for the both of us.

"Hey, is there anything you wish to ask me?" I sat opposite her as the waiter came to pass us the menu.

"Actually…" She flipped through the menu. "There is something…but err…how do I put it…" She closed the menu and looked into my eyes.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I err…I…" She looked away and blushed. "I think I love you, Eunhyuk oppa."

"Sorry?" What? She loves me? Since when?

"Do you remember there was once when I said I had a crush? Well, that person is you." She shifted in her seat. "Oppa, I have loved you ever since we were trainees. The first time I saw you dancing, I immediately fell for you. I just wanted to know…if you err…" She paused awkwardly and blushed.

Hyoyeon likes me? But…the person I love is Donghae! I can't like Hyoyeon!

"Hyoyeon ah, I'm sorry but I cannot love you. My heart already belongs to someone else." I held her hands and replied her gently.

"Is it Donghae?" Her voice became harsh as she whispered.

"Yes, my heart is already with Hae and I…"

"I don't understand!" She interrupted me and stood up. "Can't you see how much I love you? Why do you want to be with that sickening gay? I love you more than him, can't you just see that!" Tears of anger and rejection flowed down her cheeks.

"Hyoyeon, I…" I stood up and tried to explain.

"You what? What is so good about him that you want to be with him? He's a bastard! I deserve you so much more than he does!" She slapped me hard and picked up her bag.

"Donghae's not a bastard…" I clench my teeth together. How dare she say that of MY Hae? I felt like punching her straight in the face.

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me?" A slight hint of desperation was in her voice. "Oppa, is it wrong to love someone? I love you so much. What makes him deserve you more than me? At least I'm straight!"

"You…" I controlled my anger. It's my policy never to hit girls.

"If you really want to be with him that much, then go and stay with him. But remember, I'll do whatever it takes to make him leave you and for you to love me. Even if it means I have to kill him, I will gladly do so." She left and slammed the restaurant door as she walked off.

I slumped back down onto the seat. What am I supposed to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 15

_Donghae's POV_

It was 8pm at night and Eunhyuk's not home yet. All the members were all doing their individual things and I was worried for Eunhyuk. Where could he be?

"Hyung, if you are really that worried, give that monkey a call. Or just go look for him. There's no use if you just keep staring at your phone like that." Kyuhyun sighed as Sungmin hyung smacked him on his head. "Be more respectful! He is your hyung!"

I picked up the phone gingerly and looked through the contacts. His was specially labelled as "Hyukkie! 3" and there was the picture of the two of us. I smiled to myself as I called him.

"Eunhyuk, where are you?"

"…"

"Where are you? Why do I hear loud music from the background? Eunhyuk, please tell me where you are."

"Leave…me alone."

"What's wrong, Eunhyuk? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! I don't…want to!"

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He hung up on me and I stood there shocked. Eunhyuk will never shout like that.

"So where is he?" Leeteuk hyung asked, looking concerned.

"I…I don't know. He didn't want to tell me. He told me to leave him alone." I got worried. What could possibly be wrong?

"I thought he went out with Hyoyeon to eat dinner? He told me not to cook his share." Ryeowook stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No…" Eunhyuk went out with Hyoyeon? Why didn't he tell me?

"Oh…I'm sure he didn't mean not to tell you…" Ryeowook looked scared that he had said something wrongly. "I'll go cut the fruits!" He disappeared once again into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Donghae! I'm sure he'll be back soon!" Yesung hyung smiled and picked up his turtles. "Do you want to help me clean them?"

"No, it's okay, hyung." I quickly ran away from him. No way am I touching those turtles again. The last time I did, they bit me so hard!

"Donghae hyung, why not pray with me for Eunhyuk hyung's safety? I'm sure God will listen to our prayers and let him come home in one piece." Siwon, who was reading his bible, motioned for me to join him. I sighed and joined him. Eunhyuk, please come home soon…


	16. Chapter 16

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 16

_Donghae's POV_

The sound of a door slamming shut woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw an utterly drunk Eunhyuk stumbling around to find his balance.

"Eunhyuk!" I ran forward to help him. The clock showed 3.30 am.

"Go…away." He motioned for me to leave him and lost his balance and fell.

"Eunhyuk!" I lifted him up and helped him stand up. "Where were you? We were all so worried for you."

"Just leave-" He gagged and ran to the toilet. Worriedly, I ran after him.

He vomited into the toilet bowl and slumped against the toilet floor. I soothed his back and allowed him to lean onto me.

"Eunhyuk…where were you? You know you can tell me anything." I hugged him and led him to the sofa. He slumped onto it and pushed me away.

"No. You…won't understand. Just…just leave me alone, okay?" He picked himself up and slowly made his way to our shared room. I sighed and followed him in.

"Okay then…go to sleep. If you wish to talk to me about it, just wake me up." I used the blanket to cover him up. Eunhyuk mumbled some incoherent words but soon fell asleep.

I stared at his peaceful sleeping face. There has to be something that he's hiding from me…but what is it? Why won't he talk to me about it?

I lie down on my bed and thought about it. It's weird how Eunhyuk is so distracted and drunk after he met with Hyoyeon. Could it be that…she likes him too? Is it possible that he is having second thoughts? He…loves her?

No! It's not possible! I shook my head wildly. No, no, no, no, no! Eunhyuk will never do that. Never. I have to trust him. "Stop scaring yourself, Lee Donghae. Just go to sleep." I chided myself. I believe in Eunhyuk, and that he will never lie to me.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk! Wake up!"

I groggily opened my eyes and saw Leeteuk hyung shaking Eunhyuk, who was still fast asleep. "Hyung, it's only 5…let us sleep a while more." I mumbled and went back to sleep.

"No! Wake up! We have to get ready for the fan-meet at 8. Wake up!" He got annoyed and pushed me out of the bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake." I stood up and yawned. "Hyung, let Hyuk sleep a little more. He came home drunk really late last night."

"He went to drink? Did he say what's troubling him?"

"No." _And that's why I'm worried._


	17. Chapter 17

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 17

_Eunhyuk's POV_

I woke up with a splitting headache. I winced as I trudged slowly downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already there and Ryeowook was busy distributing breakfast.

"Ah, hyung! Come and eat breakfast!" He chirped excitedly as he placed the eggs onto the plate.

"I'm not hungry…I have a headache." I sat on the sofa and heard Donghae sighing. He went to the kitchen and grabbed something before sitting down next to me.

"Here, eat this. You'll feel better." He passed me some painkillers and a glass of water. He tried to smile but it looked forced.

"Yah, Hae! Why do you look so…" I tried to hug him but he stood up and walked away.

"Donghae! What's wrong?"

"You are asking me what's wrong? Shouldn't you know better?" He glared at me as he continued walking away.

"Donghae, seriously, what's wrong with you today?" I started to get annoyed. I quickly caught up with him and held his hand firmly, not letting go.

He glared into my eyes and hissed, "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I glared back, slightly raising my voice.

Leeteuk hyung worriedly came over and tried to break us apart. "Guys, don't fight. If there's anything, you can discuss it peacefully…"

"Peacefully? You want me to talk to him peacefully? Have you even cared about how I feel?" Donghae shouted at Leeteuk hyung.

"Yah! Lee Donghae! What do you mean by that? I didn't care about how you feel?" I let go of his hand and took a step forward, ready to strike.

"Do you know how worried I was last night? Waiting for you, hoping that you would at least talk to me, being pushed around and not having any of my questions answered; I was so worried and anxious that I thought I could just die! Can't you just tell me what's wrong? And you claim that you love me! But you are not telling me anything. How am I supposed to help you?" He shook his head and had tears in his eyes.

"It's none of your business! So what if you are boyfriend huh? You are not my mum! I don't have to tell you every single thing. Where I go, who I've been with, what I have been doing; it's my business, not yours! So just stop meddling into my affairs and stop annoying me! If you think that I don't love you, then fine, WE'LL BREAK UP!" I shouted and raised my temper on him.

He looked at me, with silent tears flowing down his perfect face. "So…you want a break up? Fine. I'm sorry for everything." He ran out of the door sobbing.

I fell onto the floor on my knees and immediately regretted what I have done. I'm so sorry, Donghae…and I love you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 18

_Donghae's POV_

"It's none of your business! So what if you are boyfriend huh? You are not my mum! I don't have to tell you every single thing. Where I go, who I've been with, what I have been doing; it's my business, not yours! So just stop meddling into my affairs and stop annoying me! If you think that I don't love you, then fine, WE'LL BREAK UP!" Eunhyuk shouted and raised his temper.

Break…up? He…wants to break up with…with me? The tears that I have tried to control just flowed down my face.

"So…you want a break up?" I looked into his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry for everything." And with that, I ran out, still sobbing away.

I didn't know where I ran to, but I just slumped down onto the floor and starting sobbing. It was still winter and snowing, but surprisingly I didn't feel the cold at all. I just lay there, trying to make sense of everything.

_So Eunhyuk…he never really loved me at all in the first place huh? Am I that worthless in his heart? Why doesn't he understand? Understand my love for him?_

Very soon, there's a layer of snow over my body. But I still lay there, crying. No one's coming to get me…because Eunhyuk…he doesn't love me anymore.

It took me all my energy to get up, but I immediately fell down again. The pain and the cold numbed me. I couldn't feel anything at all.

_You said you loved me? So why are you saying this now? Why? Why? Tell me why…I need to know why…_

I could feel my consciousness slipping away. Does this mean that I'm dying? That's good, isn't it? If I can't get Eunhyuk to love me…then there really is no meaning in life anymore. I want to die…so just let me die now…

_I'm sorry, Eunhyuk…but I love you._

Wait. What's that noise? Someone's calling my name. I tried opening my eyes but my eyelids are too heavy. I tried to speak but I just can't open my mouth. That voice…it sounds so familiar. Who are you? The warm, sweet voice of yours…why can't I just remember who you are?

"Donghae!"

Someone's calling me…but who are you?

"Donghae! Please, just wake up!"

I can't…I'm too tired. Just let me sleep…

"Don't you dare sleep! Donghae, I'm so sorry! I love you, so please wake up…"

But I'm tired…wait…you are…

"Eun…hyuk?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 19

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"So…you want a break up?" I turned away to avoid his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry for everything." And with that, he ran out, still sobbing away.

I…I…what did I just say to him? "I didn't…I didn't just say that to him…" Tears started to form, threatening to pour out.

"Yesyoudidyoufreakingbastard!" Heechul hyung grabbed my collar. "Whatwasthatforhuh? Tryingtobreakhisheart? Don'tgobreakingeveryone'-ing!" He yelled out profanities and punched me straight in the face.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook ran over to me to help me out.

"Chullie! Calm down!" Hankyung hyung hugged Heechul hyung tightly at the waist to stop him from advancing towards me any further.

I glared at him. I didn't feel any pain at all. As I stood up, I wiped the blood at my mouth.

"Hyung?"

"Just leave me alone…" I trudged back to our room. Lee Hyukjae, so now it's Donghae's fault for caring for you huh?

_He didn't have to care! I just wanted to be alone!_

But you told him that you loved him! Aren't lovers supposed to care for one another?

…

Wait…it's snowing? Donghae didn't bring a coat with him when he ran out right?

…_SHIT._

Go! Go find him! Quick! I sprinted out of the room and grabbed a coat on my way out.

"Lee Hyukjae! Where are you going?"

I didn't even bother to answer. Lee Donghae, promise me you will be safe. Please…I'm sorry I said those words at you. Please stay safe. Please…

I spotted a lone figure lying on the snow. His whole body was almost covered up by snow. No…that couldn't be… "Donghae!"

I ran towards him and shook him. He was unconscious and did not reply. He looked so pale…like he's…he's…dead.

"Donghae! Please, just wake up!"

He looked so pale…like he's…he's…dead.

"Don't you dare sleep! Donghae, I'm so sorry! I love you, so please wake up…"

The tears that I've tried so hard to resist just flowed down my face. Please…just wake up. I love you.


	20. Chapter 20

First of all, sorry for not updating for sooooo long! I had my end year exams and they have finally ended! :D So here's chapter 20 and I'll try to update soon (but now I have to practice for my performance…GRR! )

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 20

_Donghae's POV_

"Eun…hyuk?" I mumbled softly. My lips feel numb, my arms feel numb and my legs feel sore.

"Donghae! Please baby, open your eyes, don't…don't you dare die on me!" I felt something wet on my cheeks and realised that he's crying.

"Pabo…you think I'll die that easily? I…" The last thing I heard was Eunhyuk calling my name frantically before I faded into unconsciousness.

When I finally woke up, I felt horrible. My throat was dry and everywhere felt sore. I groaned as I tried to sit up right.

"Hae! You're finally up!" I heard a familiar voice sigh in relief. He helped me up and gave me his all-time famous gummy smile.

"Hyukkie…" I started but was interrupted by him.

"Look, yeobo, I'm…really sorry about what happened this morning. I mean…I shouldn't have shout at you like that. It's not your fault." He cupped my face gently and pulled me closer.

"Eun…hyuk ah…" I stammered as I blushed.

"I love you so much, Lee Donghae. You make me go crazy over you like a drug addict over a drug, except you are the best drug ever." He leaned in and kissed me gently on my lips.

I stopped breathing all together. My heart was beating too quickly it started to hurt. I could smile the sweet strawberry scent on him.

He pulled away and chuckled softly. "Breathe baby, breathe." He smiled and stared into my eyes.

"You…I…We…" I stammered again. Gosh, Lee Donghae, why are you acting like this in front of him?

He laughed and hugged me tightly. "Yeobo, you're sooooooo cute!" He ruffled my hair lightly and laughed louder as I blushed even more.

"Rest well okay?" He pulled the blankets up and patted my head.

He stood up and walked towards the door. Pausing to turn around, he said hesitantly, "Donghae ah, I…I'm really sorry for this morning. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled. "Of course." There are bound to be fights between couples, we just need to understand and trust each other, that's all.

He smiled his gummy smile. "Oh, and your schedule today has been cancelled, so just stay here and rest well okay? I love you, dear."

"And I love you too." I blushed as he quickly came and pecked my cheek.

"Be careful, and remember to bring your coat. It's cold out there. And remember to call me." He nodded his head before heading out for his schedule.


	21. Chapter 21

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 21

_Eunhyuk's POV_

He forgave me. He freaking forgave me. Even after he almost died because of me.

I slapped myself. _How could you be such an idiot, Lee Hyukjae? Look at Donghae, he didn't even blame you for anything. And you…you stupid coward, always running away from your problems, always causing more trouble for everyone. How could you be so…so selfish?_

I broke away from my thoughts as my phone started to beep. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Eunhyuk oppa, meet me at the same place at the same time tonight. I need to talk to you." Hyoyeon chirped happily.

"I…can't. I have something on tonight." I lied. I can't just go and leave Donghae alone in this state. "If you have anything to say, why can't you just say it through the phone?"

"Have you forgotten what I had said the last time we met?" She hissed and I froze.

_If you really want to be with him that much, then go and stay with him. But remember, I'll do whatever it takes to make him leave you and for you to love me. Even if it means I have to kill him, I will gladly do so._

"So…I guess I'll see you tonight then. Bye and see you later." I could almost feel her smirk through the phone. I continued standing there frozen. What am I supposed to do?

I bended down and gently swiped Donghae's hair away from his forehead. I whispered softly, "Sorry Hae, I…I'm busy tonight. I'll ask Sungmin hyung to take care of you." And with that, I kissed his forehead and left the dorm.

The air outside was chilly. I shivered madly despite having worn a thick coat. People walking past me were pointing to me and whispering to themselves. Worried that my identity has been exposed, I quickened my footsteps and went to the restaurant we last met.

Ding! The bell on top of the door in the restaurant chimed and a light breeze blew my way. I sighed in contentment as it was warm and cosy. My happiness was short-lived, however, when I eventually spotted Hyoyeon.

"Oppa!" She quickly stood up and waved. I turned away and took out my coat, totally ignoring her. What was she thinking? Haven't I made it very clear already the last time we met?

After ignoring her for a while, I glared piercingly at her. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Oppa, no need to be so fierce right? You are making me scared…" She whined and tried to use her aegyo trick on me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Does she really think that can work on me? I looked closely at her attire. Tank top. Mini skirt. 6-inch killer boots. I almost laughed in amusement. Isn't she cold? It's practically snowing out there!

"There's no use doing that. Just tell me what you want before I get impatient."

"Oh, it's simple. I want you." She smirked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 22

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"Oh, it's simple. I want you." She smirked.

I choked on the drink that I was drinking and she chuckled. "Seriously…And I'm not going to stop until I get you." She leaned in such that her face was right in front of mine.

I pushed my chair away and stood up. "No way. Didn't you already hear me the last time…" She laughed evilly and flicked her hair away.

"No one, I repeat, NO ONE ever rejects me. NO ONE. Especially not for that bastard named Lee Donghae." She stood up too as I clenched my fists in anger. "So, do I take your answer as a yes or a no?"

By now, people were all staring and whispering amongst themselves. The lady beside me glanced at Hyoyeon and whispered, "Who does she think she is? Miss Korea? Huh, I don't even think that she's good enough…"

Hyoyeon glared at the lady and turned to face me. "So, what's your answer? Me, or that bastard named Lee Donghae?"

"Never." I hissed in annoyance as I banged the table, scaring the waiters nearby.

"Okay then, you have been warned." She narrowed her eyes and walked out arrogantly.

The rest of the people in the restaurant turned to face me. A little boy whimpered to his mother, "Umma, I'm scared…is that man going to kill us or what?"

"Shit!" I punched the wall and stormed out of the place. Who does that bitch think? Does she really think she can threaten me like that?

I yelled and screamed in annoyance before heading back to the dorm, knowing that I'll definitely feel much better if Donghae was there with me.

The door slammed shut as she shrieked while stomping in. "What…How dare he? How dare he freaking REJECT me?" She grabs the nearest object and throws it on the floor.

"Who is that Lee Donghae to him? He's nothing but a slutty whore!" Heading to the kitchen, she grabs anything she saw and smashed them against the wall and the floor.

Picking up a knife, she smirked, "Lee Donghae, you'd better watch out, cos I'm coming to get you. Just you watch, as you get all happy and cheery with MY man, I'll promise you that your end is coming…"Hyoyeon plopped herself onto the sofa and punched a number onto her phone, still cursing and swearing.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hey, it's me, Hyoyeon."

"Ah, Hyoyeon sshi, what's the matter?"

"I need you to kill someone for me."


	23. Chapter 23

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 23

_Donghae's POV_

"Urgh…my head hurts…" I mumbled to myself as I tried to soothe the pain by rubbing my forehead.

"Ah! Donghae ah, you're finally up!" Sungmin hyung plopped himself right in front of me and hugged me tightly. "We were all so worried for you!"

I smiled. "It's okay, I'm strong, and you don't need to worry for me."

"You cheeky little rascal!" He ruffled my hair and laughed. "You hungry? Ryeowook made cake for dessert."

CAKE! I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. I could hear Sungmin hyung chuckling behind me.

"Ryeowookie!" I hugged my cute dongsaeng from the back. He yelped and almost dropped the strawberry cake that he was holding.

"Hyung! Don't scare me like that!" He complaint but smiled as he saw me jumping up and down excitedly, waiting for the cake. He laughed and quickly cut a slice for me.

"Tell me if it tastes good, I think I added too much sugar." He sounded worried as I took my first bite. It's soooooo good! I ate some more and smiled brightly.

"So, how is it?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Eet's berrrrri good!" I shouted with my mouth full of cake. Ryeowook squealed happily and proceeded to provide every member with a slice of cake.

"Eh? There's one extra slice…where's Eunhyuk hyung?" Ryeowook scanned the room but couldn't find the person he's looking for.

Troubled, I put down my plate. Where could he have gone?

Just then, the door suddenly slammed open, scaring everyone.

"Eunhyuk! What are you trying to do, scare all of us?" Heechul hyung hissed in annoyance.

He blushed slightly in embarrassment and mumbled a soft sorry before hanging his coat up. Ryeowook passed him his share of the cake, but to my surprise, he actually rejected it!

"Sorry Ryeowookie, but I'm feeling tired, I'll go and rest now…" He mumbled before heading back into our shared room.

What could exactly be wrong with him? I've never seen Eunhyuk reject cake before, furthermore, this is STRAWBERRY cake! He loves strawberries best! I quickly finished my cake and decided to check on my Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, are you there?" I knocked and opened the door slightly. Not hearing anything, I decided to go in and got the shock of my life. "Hyuk…"

"Don't come closer! Come any closer, and I'll kill myself!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 24

_Donghae's POV_

"Don't come closer! Come any closer, and I'll kill myself!"

I got the shock of my life. I stood there, mouth agape as I stared at the scene in front of me. Eunhuyk was standing there, with tears running freely down his face. He was holding a knife to his wrist (A/N Okay…I know it's weird how he even got the knife, but just read on ^^) and the sharp edge was almost cutting through that fragile skin.

"Eunhyuk…put that down now." I finally came back to my senses and tried to walk towards him.

"No! Don't come!" He screamed at me. The knife was already cutting into his wrist and I could see a few drops of blood on the blade.

"Hyuk…what's wrong? You know you can tell me everything right? Don't do anything foolish…" I stopped walking towards him and pleaded him.

"What's going on?" The other members must have heard the loud noise that we were making and came to investigate.

"Eunhyuk!" Leeteuk gasped. "What-"

"Just leave me alone! Please…I'm begging you…just go…" Eunhyuk started to cry even more. Taking this opportunity, I dashed forward and grabbed his wrist, making him drop the knife. This sudden action of mine must have surprised him and he sank down onto the floor, sobbing into my chest as I hugged and tried to soothe him.

"Everything's okay now…shhh, don't cry…" I patted his head and drew circles on his back. "Ryeowook, could you go get the first aid kit?" Ryeowook just nodded as he was too shocked for words. I mean, who wouldn't be after they see their own bandmate try to kill himself?

I nodded and signalled to Leeteuk hyung that I would like to spend some time with Eunhyuk alone. He smiled slightly understandingly and chased all the other members off.

Soon, Eunhyuk's cries turned into sobs and gradually came to a stop. He looked at my shirt and frowned slightly. "Sorry Hae…I dirtied your shirt…" I looked at it and it was wet near the shoulder area and there was some blood stains as well. I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. "It's okay."

"Come on, let me help you with your wound." I gently took his wrist and applied antiseptic on it. He winced slightly but said nothing otherwise.

"Is…is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked him as I looked him in the eye. He quickly looked away and stuttered, "N..no."

"Don't lie, Hyuk. Tell me, is there anything wrong?" I used my fingers to tilt his head to look at my direction. "Don't you trust me?"

"N…no! I mean, yes, I trust you, but…I think it's best if you didn't know…"

"It's best I didn't know? How could you even say that? I'm your boyfriend, Eunhyuk!" I tried to stand up and leave but Eunhyuk grabbed onto my wrist. "Please…please don't go. I'll…I'll tell you everything, okay?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 25

_Eunhyuk's POV_

"Please…please don't go. I'll…I'll tell you everything, okay?" I begged Donghae to stay.

He slowly sat back down and I told him everything, including what happened between Hyoyeon and me and her death threat.

After everything, he took a deep breath. "Donghae? Gwenchanayo?" I asked softly. Good job Eunhyuk, now he's just going to leave you all alone and break up with you…

"Hyukjae, you silly boy, you really think that I would just let you go just so easily?" He looked at me and smiled. "We are a couple, and as a couple, you go through thick and thin together. What were you thinking just suffering on your own all these while?"

Donghae cupped my face and pulled me into his embrace as I sobbed. "So…so we'll stay together?" I asked him.

"Forever," He kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear.

"Have you prepared everything?"

"Yes, everything's ready."

"Good," Hyoyeon stood up. "And we can proceed with the plan tomorrow."

_You are going to die, Lee Donghae, and I'll make you pay for stealing Eunhyuk away from me._

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly through the curtains. Noticing something, I quickly scanned the room. Where's Donghae?

"Donghae ah! Hyung? Leeteuk huyng!" I wandered around the dorm. That's strange, where's everyone? I walked into the kitchen and a sweet aroma hit my senses.

There was a note on the table along with a plate addressed to me. "Hyukkie! Since you weren't feeling very well yesterday, Teukie hyung decided to cancel your schedules so rest at home kay? Oh, and I learnt how to make strawberry pancakes from Wookie, so I hope you like them! I love you! 3 From, your wonderful and awesome Hae "

I chuckled softly to myself as I read the note. As I munched on the pancakes, I got bored so I decided to call Xiah Junsu to go out together. "Yeoboseyeo?"

"Junsu! It's me, Eunhyuk! Are you free now?"

"Hey Eunhyuk! I'm kinda busy…Jae hyung wanted to clean the whole dorm so we all had to help out."

"Oh…do you guys need extra help? I can come over! I'm reaaalllly bored here at home." I pouted as I tried to sound as cute as possible. I could hear Junsu laughing as he asked Jaejoong hyung. "Okay! Jae hyung says okay, and he asks you to stay for lunch as well!"

"Great! I'll be over in 5 minutes!" I quickly grabbed my coat and ran out to meet them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 26

_Eunhyuk's POV_

As I walked into DBSK's dorm, everything was so neat and tidy. "Wow, what did you guys do here?" I looked around, impressed. "It didn't use to be so neat."

"Well, when Jaejoong gets serious about cleaning up, we all have to help out." Yunho hyung chuckled and went over to hug Jaejoong hyung from the back. "Jaejoongie~~~"

"What? Go play with Junsu or something, I'm busy cooking." Jaejoong hyung tried to push Yunho hyung away.

"Yeobo~~~" Yunho hyung pouted and tried to snuggle up again.

"Go play with Changmin or Yoochun then, or else I won't cook and there's no food for everyone!" Jaejoong hyung threatened but had a small hint of a smile on his face.

"WHAT?! DID I HEAR THAT THERE'S NO FOOD? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Changmin immediately dropped his game controller and jumped up screaming. "JAE HYUNG, YOU CAN'T TORTURE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Gosh, you are so noisy! No one said anything about not having food, just keep your appa away from me and you'll get all the food you want." Jaejoong hyung laughed as Changmin quickly rushed to the kitchen and pulled Yunho hyung away, despite the numerous "Yeobo!"s and "Aish, you little brat!"s.

I chuckled to myself as I sat on the couch with Yoochun and Junsu, who were playing Starcraft against each other.

"Die!" Junsu let out a high-pitched battle cry as his spaceship smashed into Yoochun's.

"Nooooo!" Yoochun decided to fight back and started shooting out as many laser beams as possible.

Sighing, I stood up and went into the kitchen, facing Jaejoong hyung. "Jae hyung, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I looked up at me as he decorated the cookies he just baked with frosting.

"Are you and Yunho hyung…well….like…"

"Yeah, we are. We are together." He smiled as he put down the pastry bag to look directly at me. "And we have been together for about a year and four months now."

"Wow, that's great. But how…how do you keep it a secret from everyone else?" I stuttered slightly as I pointed to Junsu and Yoochun, who were still playing Starcraft.

"Easy, just don't. If they are your true friends, they wouldn't care about all these. They would just want you to be happy." He came closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I mean, the fans obviously don't know about all these, but they are my band mates, my family. They'll understand."

"Thanks Jae hyung, your advice has been really useful."

"So…who's the lucky guy that our Hyukkie has fallen for?" We both laughed and I started telling him all that happened between me and my Hae.


	27. Chapter 27

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 27

_Donghae's POV_

"I'm so tired!" Sungmin hyung glomped onto Kyuhyun who smirked and patted his head. We were all seated in the van and heading for home!

"Seriously, I think the manager is trying to kill us all or something. Who has dance practice and recordings for 10 hours straight?!" Heechul hyung cursed under his breath as he snuggled up beside Hankyung hyung.

"But at least when we get home we can get to eat some homemade dinner from our Ryeowookie!" Kangin stated as we all turned to look at Ryeowook. However, he has already fallen asleep on Yesung hyung's shoulder.

"Sigh…seems like we won't get our dinner tonight." Shindong hyung groaned.

"Wait! I can go buy takeaway for you guys!" I had a sudden idea pop into my mind. "You guys go home first and I'll go buy some food for dinner."

"Okay! Stay safe and come back quickly!" Leeteuk hyung warned as I alighted from the van to head to the nearest takeaway store.

After buying 15 bowls of ramen and 3 plates of dumplings (which earned me a lot of stares from the other customers), I quickly headed home since the weather was cold and the food was really really heavy.

"Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge I do, Nuhl saranghaneun guhl I do, Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh I do, Nuhreul jikyuhjulge my love," I hummed softly to myself as I tried to quicken my footsteps. I heard a slight shuffling behind me and turned around.

"Wha-" Something hard hit my head and I immediately fell onto the ground. I saw a figure of a few men and a woman standing over me before I blacked out.

_1 hour ago…_

"_I want this man, Lee Donghae. I don't care what methods you use on him, I want you to capture him." Hyoyeon showed her group of thugs a picture of Donghae._

"_Hmm…he looks good huh? If you don't want him, we might even consider selling him off to an auction for slaves." One of them smirked and commented._

"_Or even better, we can keep him for ourselves…" They laughed as Hyoyeon rolled her eyes and clicked her gun._

"_Guys! Super Junior's schedule will be ending in about half hour's time, go get everything we need ready, I have a special guest I want to invite home tonight…" She smirked as the thugs went to prepare the van._

_Lee Donghae, just you wait, I'll torture you till you scream for mercy and beg for forgiveness…and we'll see how long you can last under my toture…I'll make you understand that NO ONE messes with me, Kim Hyoyeon._


	28. Chapter 28

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 28

_Third Person's POV_

"Why is Donghae so slow? I'm so hungry!" Heechul whined as the members all sat around the living room waiting for Donghae.

"Maybe hyung got lost? I'll call him." Siwon calmly picked up the phone and dialled Donghae's number. _"The number you've reached is not available. Please call back later."_

"Oh, no one's picking up…" The phone was on speaker mode so everyone could hear.

"Hyung can't possibly get lost right, I mean, we always go to that store to eat…where is he? I'm so hungry!" Kibum pouted.

"Aish, seriously! How long does he expect us to wait?" Kangin folded his arms and complained. The other members were getting increasingly impatient as well.

"Let's just wait a little longer…maybe there was an accident on the way home. Donghae is a sensible boy; he'll know what to do." Leeteuk tried to calm everyone down as they continued to wait for him.

_Donghae's POV_

As I tried to open my eyes, I realised that I was blindfolded. Trying to figure out where I was, I moved my arms and legs but soon realised that I was tightly bounded by ropes.

"Seems like our sleeping beauty is awake." I heard someone snicker as I was struggling to untie myself.

"W…who are you and where am I? What do you want from me?" I mustered up my courage and asked, my voice quivering slightly.

"I think you should know very well who I am." A familiar voice suddenly spoke beside me.

"Hyoyeon sshi!" A slap was immediately dealt onto my face and I could feel the ringing in my ears as the blindfold was taken off.

"Good, at least you know who you are facing." Hyoyeon smirked. She grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? I…I've never done anything to you!" How could she just bring me here like that? I have never hurt her in any way at all!

"Never done anything to me? You dare say you've never done anything to me?" She hissed and grabbed my chin. "You whore, you stole my man. How dare you seduce my man, you stupid slut!" Another slap was dealt across my face and I fell onto the floor in shock.

"Eunhyuk was never your man in the first place, he never loved you. Why are you doing this?" I winced as she pulled my hair back.

"Eunhyuk loved ME! He loved me so much, and I loved him too! We were meant to be together, but YOU had to seduce him! You broke us up! You are a bitch!" She screamed hysterically. "It was all because of you…and now you have to pay. You have to pay for everything that you have done!"

She pointed to two men behind her. "My friends here accidentally took some drugs, so they are very horny now. I know Donghae sshi is a very good slut, so why not do what you do best on them?"

"N…no…no, please, don't…" I stammered.

"But if you don't help them, they'll die." She stroked my face and suddenly grabbed me. "Just help them."

"If they are really horny, just get some prostitutes for them." I tried to struggle away, but the ropes were way too tight.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I've already found one, and he's right in front of me." She smirked and kicked my stomach. I winced as I rolled to my side.

"Guys, do it." The two guys suddenly grabbed me and one of them immediately ripped my shirt off. "Please don't…don't do this…" Tears started streaming down my face.

I could feel the harsh coldness of the floor as I laid there naked. "Move aside, it's my turn now." The other guy pushed the former away. "Why should I? I haven't even fucked him yet, I just stripped him that's all!" They were arguing but Hyoyeon interrupted them.

"Guys! Stop it! Just fuck him together, his hole has been fucked so many times that he probably wouldn't even feel anything."

"Well, if you say so." I was pushed hardly against the ground and screamed as a sharp pain went through my entire body.

"Hgh…so tight…" The two men continued to double penetrate as I screamed.

"You…you lied. They were not on any drugs at all." I was crying I felt a warm liquid flow down my legs.

"Hyoyeon sshi, he's bleeding, do you still want us to continue?" One of the guys asked.

"Just do it! Who cares whether he survives this or not!" She screeched.

The pain went up my entire body and my vision was blurring. I slowly blacked out as I heard a familiar voice shouting my name…


	29. Chapter 29

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 29

_Third Person's POV_

"Hey, it's getting too late. Hae hyung can't possibly take that long." Ryeowook commented.

The tension in the room was too much to bear. Eunhyuk kept glancing at the clock every few seconds and finally stood up.

"That's it. I'm not going to waste my time sitting here waiting for Donghae. I'll go out and look for him myself." He quickly walked to the door.

"Wait! It's late, it's not safe for you to wander about…" Leeteuk started but was soon interrupted.

"But he's my boyfriend! How can I just sit here and not be worried for him? Hyung, I…I really don't want to lose him again." Eunhyuk looked at Leeteuk, begging the elder one to let him go.

"Fine, but only if we all go with you." Leeteuk finally relented and all the Super Junior members stood up to join Eunhyuk to look for their lost member.

"_I just hope that nothing's wrong and he's safe…_" Eunhyuk thought to himself as they quickly put on the coats and ran out of the house.

_Eunhyuk's POV_

The bitter wind outside chilled me to the bones even though I had my coat on. I shivered slightly but quickly composed myself again. This is no time to be bothered with myself, my top priority is to find Hae now, quickly.

We all gathered around Kyuhyun first, who was hacking into Donghae's phone to track his location. We waited impatiently as Kyuhyun continued typing codes into his laptop, pacing around with anxiety. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kyuhyun finally gave a victory shout and we all quickly gathered around him once more.

"I found a rough guide for where Donghae hyung is, but with the limited time I have, I can't be too precise. It's along the junction just outside SM building; I'll give it about a 2 miles estimate. But he should be close by here." Kyuhyun informed us as he looked at his laptop and explained the directions to us.

"Eunhyuk, Siwon, Yesung, Ryeowook, you guys go straight ahead. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Kibum, you guys turn right at this junction while Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin and me will turn left. Call me if you have any news of Donghae. Let's go!" Leeteuk hyung split us up and we quickly ran towards our direction.

Luckily for us, it was late in the night and there weren't any crazy fangirls (and boys) chasing us around. We got to an area with a lot of old abandoned warehouses and decided to avoid the area as it was dangerous. Our manager often told us about how people were kidnapped there.

As we ran in the opposite direction, I suddenly heard a muffled scream. I stopped in my tracks only to hear it again.

"Did you hear that?" I turned to look at Yesung hyung, Ryeowook and Siwon.

"The scream? Yeah, and it seems to be coming from the warehouses…" Siwon turned to look at me as he pondered about it for a while.

"Donghae!" We all shouted together. We sped towards the warehouses while shouting his name.

"Donghae!" "Donghae hyung!" We all ran from one warehouse to another, trying to find him. _"Where are you, Hae?"_ I got more and more desperate and was about to lose all hope when I heard another familiar voice.

"_Just do it! Who cares whether he survives this or not!"_

"Hyoyeon sshi?" I turned around to try to find the source of the voice. The others stopped and faced me.

"Eunhyuk, what's wrong?" Yesung hyung asked me.

"I thought I heard Hyoyeon sshi's voice…" I mumbled uncertainly.

"I heard it too! Over there!" Ryeowook pointed straight ahead and we all ran towards that direction.

"Donghae!" I barged into the last warehouse, panting and tired out from all the running around.


	30. Chapter 30

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 30

_Third Person's POV_

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk barged into the last warehouse, panting and tired out from all the running around.

The scene that unfolded in front of him horrified him. Donghae was lying on the ground, naked, with tears freely flowing down his face. His face was wincing from the pain and screams echoed in the warehouse. There was a pool of blood on the floor and Hyoyeon was just sitting at a corner, smirking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? So you have come to save your boyfriend. How sweet." Hyoyeon said sarcastically. "Too bad I hate sweet, romantic reunions like this!" She walked towards Donghae and slapped him hard.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Eunhyuk tried walking towards them but Hyoyeon suddenly took out a pocket knife.

"No, you stay away, or his pretty face will not be so pretty anymore." Hyoyeon gently caressed Donghae's face with the knife and held it at his neck. Donghae whimpered softly and Eunhyuk immediately stopped moving.

"Okay, I won't come closer. Just don't hurt him."

"You ask me why? I should be asking you why. Why can't you see my love for you? I love you, Hyukjae, I love you so much. I can give you everything you want. Why must you choose this…this faggot?!" She became hysterical and brought the knife even closer to Donghae's neck. There were small beads of blood appearing on the blade and Donghae's face was contorted in pain.

"Calm down. Just calm down. Let him go, let him go and I'll love you back. I'll stay with you, I'll become your boyfriend. Just let Donghae go." Eunhyuk cautiously approached her.

"Is he that important to you? Why are you still protecting him at this point? Am I not good enough?" Tears streamed down Hyoyeon's face as she collapsed onto the ground. "Am I not fit enough to be with you?"

Siwon and Yesung took the chance to hold down Hyoyeon and the other two men while Ryeowook quickly called the police. Eunhyuk rushed over to his boyfriend and gently removed the ropes.

"Hyukkie…you came." Donghae raised his arm to touch Eunhyuk's face.

"Of course you dummy. You're my boyfriend, and I'll protect you no matter what happens from now on." Eunhyuk hugs Donghae tightly in his embrace as Donghae gave a small smile.

"Thank you…" He passed out without completing his sentence.

"Hae! Donghae! Wake up! Don't scare me! Donghae!" Eunhyuk shook Donghae slightly as the ambulance arrived. "Please…please save him!" Eunhyuk begged the paramedics as they lifted Donghae into the ambulance through the stretcher. "We'll try our best." The paramedics assured Eunhyuk as they left for the hospital, leaving Eunhyuk standing there with his hands clasped together, praying for Donghae's safety.


	31. Chapter 31

**Loving you-Eunhae fanfic**

Chapter 31

_Eunhyuk's POV_

Everyone rushed to the hospital upon hearing that Donghae has been admitted. "Hyuk!" Leeteuk hyung spotted me and ran towards me. "How's Donghae?" The other members caught up with him and they were all panting.

"We are not sure yet, he was admitted into the emergency room and hasn't come out yet…" I covered my face with both hands. "It's all my fault. If only I had found him sooner, then this wouldn't have happened to him!"

"Eunhyuk, it's not your fault, you have tried your best. That's all that matters." Shindong hyung placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Yeah, hyung, you are not to be blamed. The one that should be blamed should be that bitch Hyoyeon!" Kyuhyun added.

Tears rolled down my face. "I'm such a useless boyfriend…I can't even protect the one I love…" If only I had saved Donghae earlier, then he wouldn't have had to go through all that pain and torture! He must have been so scared…

"Eunhyuk hyung, now the most important thing is to pray for Donghae hyung's safety." Siwon consoled me and I nodded. We all started to pray for Donghae when the doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Doctor! How's Donghae?" We all rushed towards him.

"The patient should be fine, but he has suffered some injuries from the rape. He would have to stay in the hospital for some time. Make sure that he gets enough rest and he should not tire himself or do any strenuous activities. You may visit the patient now."

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you so much!" I ran towards the ward and saw Donghae lying on the bed with his eyes closed. The rest of the members did not join me, I guess they wanted us to have our private time alone first.

I sat on the chair next to him and gently took his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up." I smiled and pecked him on his forehead.

"You came." He whispered softly.

"Of course I did. You're the love of my life. I would do anything for you. My life would be nothing without you." I held his hand even tighter and he smiled even more.

"But…but I don't deserve your love anymore." He pulled his hand away and moved his head away from me.

"Why? Why not?" I took his hand again and tilted his face to look at me.

"I…I'm tainted now. I feel so dirty and disgusting and useless! You shouldn't love someone like me-"

"Hey, hey, listen to me, alright? You, Lee Donghae, are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. You're so beautiful that even the moon can't compare to you. You'll never be disgusting, nor dirty or useless. I still love you, and I always will. So don't ever say that again okay?"

He nodded his head as tears started to drip down his face. I hugged him tightly and assured him again. "I love you, Lee Donghae, forever and ever."

"And I love you too, Lee Eunhyuk."


End file.
